No Need to Fear
by Obscurism
Summary: Becky Albright x Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow): Becky doesn't know where Jon has gone! He's left her home alone and when he comes back the Master of Fear proves to her on why she should never fear on his absence. Warning: Smut in almost all chapters with heavy kink themes and due to length will be broken down into chapters, the rest of the chapters are a WIP. Some romance/hurt.


The house that Rebecca and Jonathan shared with Alice and Jervis was calm for once. No tea kettles going off as Jervis played with various teas in the hopes of extracting distinct and new flavors for his lover Alice. There was no Alice sitting at a sewing machine pounding away at materials to make new blouses, dresses, or fixing wardrobe malfunctions between the four persons. From the basement came no sounds of Jonathan swearing as he mixed chemicals that would more often then not impact and prolong his plans of kicking out a new toxin to both use as well as sell. So in the living room Rebecca, best known as Becky, sat on the large red velvet couch. Her hazel eyes fixed on the television, but not really watching it. As the images danced on her eyes she couldn't help but hate the sudden silence that came over the home. Never once did she complain about the racket that they all created, it was normal to her just like the sounds of city streets late at night. It made her feel secure and even at home. Of course she'd been living in the home with all of them for well over a year now, but still sometimes it seemed she was still out of place.

Jonathan had slowly and quite impatiently trying to teach her the basics of psychology over the last month, but focusing heavily on phobias. She on the other hand was slowly trying to grasp it all, she'd been a law major, not a psychology major after all. Not to mention her beau's... unethical way of trying to teach her. When she would fail to remember a few phobias and their definitions it would usually end up in a yelling match between the two. Thus causing him to rub his temples in frustration before going off into the basement which is what he considered his lab, though Becky referred to it as his 'man-cave'. In equal frustration she would usually hobble up the staircase to vent to Alice, or sometimes go outside to calm her nerves with a cigarette. Later in the day they'd see each other again over dinner, and though there would be tension it would usually fade throughout the rest of the evening.

Today was odd though, it seemed that no one was home in the large house. That morning when she turned her head to give Jonathan a small good morning kiss on the cheek she saw that he wasn't in the bed. Over the year she knew this was normal behavior for him. Some nights he stay up to the crack of dawn but instead of laying his head down for some well needed shut eye he would pour himself a cup of coffee, feed his crows, and have a cigarette filled with his own toxin that for some reason seemed to have no effects on him. Once she managed to crawl out of bed and head into the kitchen for her own cup of java, there was no coffee made. There also was no tea, which was almost like a crime in the home! Jervis always made sure there was some sort of tea ready and made at any given time, especially in the morning when there would be either Earl Gray or English Breakfast sitting in a tea pot in the middle of the kitchen table with cups laid out at each place setting. Alice would always be up with him as well, cooking some sort of breakfast for everyone, she was like the mother of the house making sure that everyone was always well fed. Not this morning though. There was no food, no coffee, and no tea.

At first Becky shrugged it off, after all maybe Jervis and Alice were sleeping in and Jonathan was known to disappear at times. Though usually it never happened all at once. So she tread through the home as she normally did; showering, putting some clothes into the wash, and cleaning up the bedroom. It wasn't until midday that she began to wonder where everyone was. She knocked on the bedroom door of the two Wonderland characters come to life, but no response. Upon cracking open the door for a quick peek she saw the bed made as though no one had slept in it and no Jervis or Alice to be found. Confused and a bit worried she went to the basement to find that her own boyfriend was missing. There was not a peep coming from the cellar nor were there any lights on. By this point she began to worry, could they have gone somewhere and forgotten to take her? Did something happen to them? What if they were hurt and here she was at the home doing nothing all morning when she could have been searching for them?

Her fingers instinctively went to her lips as she began to bite at her fingernails, a small coping mechanism she found when under times of anxiety. Still managing to breath normally despite the lingering thoughts in her head, she went back into the living room and turned on the television to the news channel to see if something had happened between the time she went to bed and the time that she had woken up. If anything happened of course it would be on the news, after all Jervis and Jonathan weren't exactly average criminals. No, they were villains. Villains that were always put away into an asylum when caught instead of prison. Alice and herself were no average criminals either. In the last year that they had both been in the home they'd ventured out with the two men and helped in their endeavors. If anything they were just as wanted, not only by the Gotham Police Department and Batman, but by their families.

Now here she sat hours later as dusk slowly began to fall on the home. Becky had yet to get yp and turn on any lights, her eyes had been glued to the television. Though admittedly after the two hours or so she had lost interest in the news, not hearing anything that she needed to about why everyone was gone! She channel flipped every now and then and now as her eyes finally refocused on what was on the screen before her it was some sitcom that had been rerun many times, nothing new and nothing interesting. Her chest heaved upwards as she took in air before letting out a heavy and almost sad sigh. It was at this point that she finally got the motivation to remove her bottom from the velvet couch and have herself some dinner. She wasn't expecting anyone to be back tonight, granted she didn't know when or even if they were coming back at all.

Flipping the light switch upwards in the kitchen and opening up the fridge she stared aimlessly at the contents inside. Left over spaghetti, milk, eggs, a few alcoholic beverages here and there, fresh fruit and vegetables, all seemed so boring to her at the moment. Lazily she closed the door before rummaging through cabinets. In the end she decided on the left over spaghetti that was sitting in a well sealed container. Grabbing the already grated parmesan cheese and the container, she put some of the spaghetti onto a plate and heated it up in the microwave before adding a heaping amount of cheese onto the carbohydrates. As she held the plate in her hand she looked at the empty dinner table and sighed. It felt to weird to be the only one eating, let alone being the only one in the house. Luckily the boring drone coming from the television eased the dull ache of silence as she ate quietly, the only distinct sound coming from her was was the sound of the metal fork scratching against a glass plate.

The next time she looked at the clock on the wall it was almost eight in the evening and still no sign of anyone to be seen on either the television or in the home. Her worry was beginning to grow from a small seed into a tiny tree as she anticipated the worst for everyone. Becky's fingernails were chewed down to small stubs before she changed into a black t-shirt that was much too big for her frame. Letting her ginger curls fall loosely in front of her face, she could see the worry in her own eyes as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. As she headed back to the velvet couch she flipped the television back to the news hoping to see something, anything, that would help her figure out just what was going on.

Just as she flipped the channel back over to the news was when she heard the back door that lead into the kitchen open and close. A faint but familiar grumble came from the kitchen area before that sweet, yet oh so intellectual, voice called out. "You're still awake?"

Hurriedly and quite clumsily, almost falling off the couch, Becky scrambled up from the spot she had been sitting in for most of the day and went into the kitchen. Her hazel eyes wide as she looked up at the tall, lanky, and ginger man. With both of her hands behind her back, clasped together she almost looked like a child. "Well of course I am... I woke up and everyone was gone!" The hands that we previously clasped behind her back rose up as though to mention at the empty house around her. "I didn't know if something had happened to you all or if-" Quickly cutting herself off, she bit her bottom lip, hoping, just hoping, that Jon didn't catch the hint of anxiety in her voice.

Eying back up at her beau to try and see if he had caught anything, she watched as for a mere second his eyes seemed to widen in happiness, though they quickly went back to their original state of staring back at her much smaller person without much of an expression. "Or if what my dear... _Plucky_ Becky?" His voice seemed to exaggerate his nickname for her while a tiny grin appeared onto his usual down-turned lips.

With that one word 'plucky' Becky knew that he caught the slight hint of anxiety in her voice. It seemed that no matter how small it was her dear and loving Crane could always pick up on it. Though of course it shouldn't shock her, after all he is the self proclaimed Master of Fear. Each time it happened it never ceased to amaze her. Biting her lower lip as her hazel eyes looked to her feet, trying not to look up into his piercing green eyes that stared down at her through the frames of his glasses. Gently rocking her weight back and forth, she opened her mouth as if to say something, only to shut it again in hesitation. "Well... you know..." She began slowly, moving her gaze back up into his own, "I just didn't know if... you all went out last night when I went to sleep and... something... happened. That's all, nothing more and nothing less."

As if he didn't miss a heartbeat he quickly retorted back to her, with a condescending tone in his voice now. "Oh I think it was something more my dear," Reaching out and grasping onto her shoulder Jonathan grinned down at her with a look that meant his curiosity was perked and that he wanted to delve deeper into her, in his own opinion, much smaller mind. "So why don't you tell dear old Dr. Crane what it is?"

When his hand rested on her shoulder Becky could feel a lump in her throat begin to form. He was touching her. Well yes of course he touches her, that is her boyfriend after all, but this time there was something eerily familiar about his touch and the way that he spoke. It didn't seem to be the loving wording or touch that the curly haired woman was used to. It reeked of something far more sinister. As if in his mind Jonathan was already knew what her answer was going to be and was calculating a plan to take action because of it. "I don't think I need to go any further Jon... I mean... you can understand that right? I know right now that you're on Batman's list, so if you all had went out I just thought..."

As she spoke now it seemed her voice wasn't following her brain to tell her to watch what she was saying, especially if it seemed that he was going to get into one of his many moods. In those few words Rebecca almost spelled out why she was so nervous throughout the day and why she had almost fallen while running to greet her beau. After a moment of thought all the words that she had just spoken seemed to hit her. She was in for it now, she knew it even before she looked up at the smirk that seemed to be beaming on Jonathan's face now. "Oh Becky..." He began to say, his other hand raising to grasp her other shoulder now. Rubbing them slowly with a small amount of force he leaned in closer to her person. "I think you and I are going to need to sit down and have a bit of a... chat... on why you shouldn't worry if I don't tell you where I'm going."


End file.
